<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Dreams I Gave You by lrs002</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053937">In Dreams I Gave You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002'>lrs002</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [49]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Labyrinth (1986)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>100 days challenge, F/M, Personal Challenge, Twisted dreams, flash fiction Friday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:21:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Peaches/ It’s not fair/ Piece of Cake<br/>Prompt: Twisted Dreams</p><p>Or: Sarah never won her brother back but Jareth did give her dreams not that she wants them anymore.</p><p>Rated M just in case.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jareth/Sarah Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [49]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Dreams I Gave You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 25 of 100 Days Challenge. Day 5 of Labyrinth Week. Not Part of a series I called Sole Focus. I’m sightly worried about posting this because it’s dark.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sarah is Underground, in the back room of Goblin Theatre. </p><p>The room is shabby and dark even with the soft glow of candle light. Sarah sits on the edge of a rickety chair undoing her pale pink ballet shoes. </p><p>She rubs her feet waiting for Jareth. She hopes he won’t show up tonight, but she knows that hope is wasted because she’s his now. His slave. Because she failed to win his labyrinth and her baby brother back.</p><p>The door opens and Jareth steps in, closing the door behind him, “Hello, Sarah.”</p><p>She glances up through the curtain of her long raven black hair.</p><p>“Can we please not do this tonight?” She asks him softly as a way of greeting as she takes the red ribbons on her wrists off.</p><p>He gives her a feral grin, “You know the rules darling. I make the rules.”</p><p>“It’s not fair. I’ve been working all week, dancing, meeting people that fund your kingdom, letting them touch me.”</p><p>“You say that so often.” Jareth said, leaning against the door, “I was generous Sarah, I could have dropped you in the oblette and forgotten but I’ve let you live, fed and clothed you. I even gave you your dreams. I thought you wanted to be a star to be admired.”</p><p>“I did, but not like this. You may have given me giving everything I could ever want, but you messed with everything. You gave me twisted dreams, evil things, and the food you gave me may look like a piece of food like a piece of cake or a bunch of peaches but it’s Fae food. It keeps me trapped here and compliant.”</p><p>“Ah I’ve missed this Sarah you so full fire.” Jareth says moving and gently touching the side of her face, “But I have no time to indulge you, I have very important guests coming and they will need someone to take care of the bedchamber. “</p><p>“You never indulged me!” Sarah spats out.</p><p>Jareth doesn’t bother answering her just pulls her to him and plants a kiss upon her. </p><p>She bites him in retaliation but by the time she manages to wrench herself free she knows that the deed is done.</p><p> He’s activated the magic chains that only he controls. She is his for the night.</p><p>She only  glares at him; there is no point in saying anything for the silver chains are now visible. And they keep her silenced. The chains only allow her to ask questions, like a good girl.</p><p>Practically every night this happens he activates the chains and takes her to the castle with him. And when the chains aren’t active, invisible on her wrists and neck she has some freedom, able to move about freely within his kingdom. But even invisible the chains hold weight, a constant reminder, that she is his.</p><p>It is the deal they struck when she lost. Failed to complete her run and win Toby back.</p><p>She often wonders why he agreed to it, this deal where she gets to live out her dreams somewhat, and dance and sing for people. </p><p>She guesses Jareth loves her in some twisted way or it could be this is punishment for her failure and he’s just being cruel. Giving her a taste of freedom then taking it away at night when she sees Toby, training to be Jareth’s heir as she entertains at parties for various royalty in many ways.</p><p>As she stares at herself in the mirror looking at her outfit for tonight; a low cut white dress that falls to her knees,her hair pulled up and away from her face, bare feet and a fine dusting gold glitter decorating skin not cover by the dress she wonders if Toby feels as trapped as she does.</p><p>“Such a sad look in your eyes.” Jareth wonders aloud, touching her neck where gold glitter is dusted along her collarbone.</p><p> His long feather like fingers move away,  “I wonder what your thinking about.” he mummers, “That look however will go away tonight probably because Toby will be there.”</p><p>Jareth says nothing more and they leave the backroom.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>